


Never ever again

by Maggie_Mae



Category: McFly
Genre: Comfort/Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 19:43:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4758578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maggie_Mae/pseuds/Maggie_Mae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The McFly boys have been ghost hunting. What they might have thought of as an exciting adventure beforehand turns out to be a very scary night, for some even more than for others. </p>
<p>"When he was still awake half an hour later he got up and went for the door, opened it and peered into the living room. Dougie was on the sofa, half hidden under the duvet he must have brought from his bed and another blanket, the TV showing some crap talk show. When the door creaked slightly, Dougie jumped and stared at Tom with wide eyes until he realised where the sound had come from and who was there standing in the doorway."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never ever again

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all :)  
> This is actually the first fanfiction of mine that gets uploaded on here. And it's also my first McFly fanfiction, having only discovered the boys a few weeks ago. But I've been watching videos and reading fanfiction since then as if trying to make up for at least five years. 
> 
> Yesterday, I came across "Ghost hunting with McFly" on YouTube (watch here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZbuSR_HohRQ). And then I suddenly had this idea in my head. Quickly written down today, this is the first fiction I've written in quite a while. 
> 
> One last thing to say: English is not my native language so feel free to point out any mistakes or things that could be mistakable. 
> 
> And now, enjoy reading :)

**Characters** : Tom Fletcher, Dougie Poynter, Danny Jones, Harry Judd

**Pairing** : FletcherxPoynter - Floynter 

**Set** : Probably some time in 2007, I guess. 

**Inspired by** : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZbuSR_HohRQ 

This had been, without a doubt, the spookiest and scariest night of his entire life. Tom had been scared shitless constantly and when Yvette had asked if he wanted to stay in that dungeon all on his own, for God knows how long, it had just been too much. He had no idea how Danny and Harry had done this. But those noises they’d heard had been awful and had his imagination running wild. In the tent he had had Dougie to protect and that had distracted him a bit from what he had heard and felt. Concentrating on not giving anything away in case Dougie might freak out again the way he did at the mine. But staying in that dungeon alone – there was no way he could have done that. 

They were sat in the lounge of their tour bus which they had entered as quickly as never before after having finished filming in the taxi, and were on their way to the nearest hotel. Which took quite a while because they had been really far out in the Northumbrian countryside. Harry and Danny still looked a bit ruffled but seemed okay, talking about what had been the worst moment of the night. Tom joined in from time to time but he also kept a close look on Dougie. Dougie who looked so fucking lost and vulnerable, much younger than his actual age in that far too big hoodie he was wearing, and Tom cursed whoever had had that stupid idea that going ghost hunting might be an exciting adventure. It was all good watching the show in front of the telly, all cosy and comfy in your warm and light living room. But actually being out there – it had scared the shit out of him, out of all of them. 

When he couldn’t stand the sight of Dougie anymore, all huddled together in one corner of the sofa, Tom got up and went around the table, sitting down next to Dougie so close their legs touched slightly whenever the bus hit a bump in the road. For a split second, Dougie looked up and showed a very small smile but it was all too obvious he was still caught in thoughts and memories of the ghost hunting experience. Tom wished for nothing more than to put his arms around Dougie, to hold him close and tell him that everything was fine. But he had known Dougie long enough to be able to read his signs and to know when it was useless to try and comfort him. When the barriers were up there was no way of reaching him. No talking, no hugging would do any good even if Harry sometimes ignored that fact and tried nonetheless. Dougie had to be ready to accept comfort and consolation and it was at them to read the signs and offer comfort at the right time when it would easily be accepted. So there was nothing more to do now then to stay near and just be around. 

When they finally arrived at the hotel, it was very early in the morning and still pitch black outside. They all hurried inside and were lead to their rooms by a member of the staff. Apparently, the TV company – or their management, Tom didn’t really care – had decided they could do with a bit of luxury after a night of ghost hunting and had booked a whole suite, with a living room leading up to four separate bed rooms. They were told that their bags had already been brought inside and they could have breakfast whenever they wanted on the next day. 

With Harry and Danny checking out the bedrooms and discovering whose room was which, Tom and Dougie stood in the living room, both yawning widely.  
“Think you’ll be able to sleep?”, Tom asked softly. Dougie shrugged, not looking up.  
“Try to”, he muttered and then set off towards the room that Danny had declared had Dougie’s bag in it. 

Tom looked after him, sceptical but still, there was nothing to be done. Maybe a good night’s sleep was all they needed and maybe, sleep would come more easily than he thought right now. Danny and Harry already vanished in their respective rooms, Tom entered his own. He quickly changed and brushed his teeth and climbed into bed and under the covers. It was warm and cosy and he had the little lamp on the bedside table switched on so it wasn’t completely dark in the room. He felt safe, much safer than he had all night but still he was listening out for strange noises. He heard the other boys getting ready for bed, there were cars going on the street outside, everything seemed perfectly normal but Tom couldn’t shake off the memories, the fear he had felt, the scared faces of Danny, Harry and Dougie and even Yvette, whom he had expected to behave a bit more professional, to be honest. 

Tom writhed around, finding sleep did not come easily at all. When he looked at his phone again which he had placed on the side of the bed, he found he had already been lying in bed for almost an hour. He turned around, lying on his back for a while and staring at the ceiling where the little lamp drew a big circle of soft, warm light. Suddenly, he heard tapping noises in the room next to his, then a door being opened. He stilled for a moment, then there was a soft bang and a low curse which identified Dougie as the initiator of the tapping. Dougie went into the living room and then Tom heard the soft mumbling of the TV. Seemed like he wasn’t the only one who couldn’t sleep. 

When he was still awake half an hour later he got up and went for the door, opened it and peered into the living room. Dougie was on the sofa, half hidden under the duvet he must have brought from his bed and another blanket, the TV showing some crap talk show. When the door creaked slightly, Dougie jumped and stared at Tom with wide eyes until he realised where the sound had come from and who was there standing in the doorway.  
“Can’t sleep?”, Tom asked, a rather obvious question.  
Dougie shook his head. “I keep hearing those noises”, he mumbled. “And there’s no TV in my room, so…” He left the sentence unfinished and in fact, there was no need to finish it anyway. Tom understood. He always did. When Danny would shake his head uncomprehendingly and Harry would feel like he had tried everything, hugging and talking and giving advice, Tom would always be the one who understood. Who knew what to do. 

“Wanna come over?”, Tom asked. What he didn’t say, didn’t have to say, was that he also couldn’t sleep. And that he also didn’t have a TV in his room. But they wouldn’t need that as long as they were not alone. Dougie didn’t hesitate for one second before nodding and getting up. He turned the TV off and padded over to Tom, duvet wrapped around his shoulders like a big cloak. He looked so damn fragile and small, well, he looked always small but the duvet seemed to strengthen this impression even further and Tom felt the need to hold Dougie close and protect him well up again inside him, even stronger than before. 

Tom turned around and went back into bed while Dougie turned off the lights in the living room and closed the door to Tom’s room behind him. He then stood for a moment and Tom pushed back the covers and shuffled over to one side of the bed.  
“Come on in then, it’s getting cold.” Dougie came over and laid down next to Tom, placing his duvet over the other and pulling it up to his chin.  
Tom turned to lie on his side, facing Dougie. He looked at him, he saw the cut on his lip from when he had ran against the wall down at the mine, he still saw fear in his eyes and he noticed him shivering but couldn’t tell whether he was cold or still scared.  
“Are you okay?”, he asked because he felt that now he would get an answer, that now Dougie would maybe open up to him. 

Dougie shrugged. “Whenever I close my eyes, I’m back there. At the mine or in that damn tent in the forest. Back in the dungeon. I’m hearing those noises again and I expect some kind of ghost or monster to come out from under the bed. I’m still fucking scared even though I know it’s safe here.”  
Looking at Dougie, Tom couldn’t any longer suppress the urge to hug him. “Come here”, he mumbled and opened his arms, nodding for Dougie to scoop over to him. And Dougie did, lying so close Tom could feel his heart beat, still a bit rushed, almost hiding his face at his neck so that Tom could feel his breath on his chest. Tom put his arms around him, one hand playing with his hair, the other rubbing circles on his back. 

“Do you believe in ghosts then?” When he got no answer, Tom continued. “I never really thought there was such a thing as ghosts. I still don’t know if I do. But it was fucking scary, that mine and that castle, in the dark and what with the rain and all that. And I could have sworn something touched me when we were in the tent but now I’m thinking maybe I just expected to feel something. And that’s why I felt it.”  
“I don’t care if there were ghosts or if they just made us believe that there were. It was the worst night of my life. I’ve never been as scared as this.”  
“It’s over now, though”, Tom said, pulling Dougie even closer. He snuggled in even more, bringing one hand up to loosely fist it into Tom’s t-shirt. 

They lay silent for a while until Dougie spoke again.  
“I’m getting a fucking headache, I think”. He brought one hand up to the back of his head, rubbing softly.  
“Is that where you banged into the wall?”, Tom asked, brushing his fingers away and touching his head lightly, trying if he could feel a swelling. Dougie nodded. “Ran into the wall, lost the helmet and cut open my lip. Scared for life and can’t sleep. I’m never ever going ghost hunting again.”  
Tom chuckled softly. “Do you want some Aspirin?”  
“No, I just want to sleep and forget about all this, really.”

“Go to sleep then”, Tom said. “I’m here and I’m not gonna leave. We’re safe. And it’ll be much better when it’s day again.”  
Dougie nodded and snuggled even closer, one hand now holding onto Tom’s hip.  
“But-“, Dougie started but didn’t say anything else.  
“What is it?”  
“Part of me doesn’t want to sleep. I feel like I might dream of all… that. And I don’t want…” He trailed off. 

Tom knew that Dougie was prone to nightmares. He himself had nightmares from time to time but they were nothing compared to Dougie waking up screaming in the middle of the night because of his dreams, not even realising where he was and what was going on. More often than not one of the other three (and most of the time it was indeed Tom because he woke easily and could deal with the loss of sleep best) would then climb into Dougie’s bed, holding him until he had calmed down again.  
“I’ll still be here then. And you’ll be fine, I promise. But not sleeping in the first place doesn’t seem like the best solution to me.”  
“We’ll leave the light on?”, Dougie asked.  
“Course we will. You’ll be okay Dougs, I promise.” 

Dougie sighed, then wriggled around a bit until he found a comfortable position, shoving himself impossibly closer to Tom.  
Tom continued rubbing his hand over Dougie’s back and finally felt him relax a bit more. He concentrated on his own breathing, on the feel of Dougie’s warm skin next to him, and started to feel really sleepy but he wanted to stay awake and make sure Dougie would get to sleep first. When after a while he heard him breathing deep and slow and the touch of his hand had loosened, Tom closed his eyes, too and was asleep in no time. 

Thankfully, no dreams were had that night.


End file.
